User talk:ZoshiX/Archive/July 2012 - December 2012
Excuse me, sir But it seems you have left and in the Greenhouse Archive. Oh and this. Terribly sorry for the eternal delay. Currently fixing everything now, 21:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) He wont repond you. He is quite inactive these days. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) He's currently on "vacation" until August. Lovely. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ....well, at least he has a "surprise", while I have to go check in the military in Mid-End July. 22:17, July 7, 2012 (UTC) HEY. YEAH. THE THING IS, LD IS NOT COMFORTABLE TALKING ABOUT THIS WITH 4 PEOPLE AT ONCE. HE'S A LOT MORE COMFROTABLE TALKING ABOUT THIS WITH 1 PERSON. SOMEONE HE'S KNOWN SINCE HE FUCKING STARTED WIKIA. IS THAT YOU? DIDN'T THINK SO. IF HE DOESN'T TRUST YOU WITH THIS, HE DOESN'T FUCKING TRUST YOU WITH IT. SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND FUCKING DEAL WITH IT. CIAO. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) DUDEDUDEDUDE WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) A little help with the tree, will ya? I'm making an attempt to fix this, as well as updating it completely, but can you provide the names of Helen's parents? Also, the name of that weird dragon of Eclat and Blasty? I know you are recovering from your vacation (or lack thereof), but I've searched and found nothing (unless I'm indeed blind), so yea. 13:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RELAX BRO I won't share it. I was joking, anyways. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Not rushing you, but.. Section 22 on your talk page. At least read that.... please? 21:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Serious problem. Listen, I need you to remove LD's adminship. This isn't anything malicious. LD's getting targeted by hackers. And if he WERE to get hacked, we need a way to stop his hacked account from spamming and stuff. Ask LD about it. He'll confirm this. We MAY not need to worry about this. He'll tell us when everything is straightened out. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Confirmed. Don't block me unless I start spamming, though. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Hackers?!?!?!?! Oh man.... 18:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Situation should be under control. Just need to deal with some sorting out/police questioning/such. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Crisis averted? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Yep. Things should clear up by tomorrow. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I Got A Better Idea. INSTEAD OF STARTING BRAND NEW FUCKING STORIES, HOW ABOUT YOU GO AND WORK ON THE FUCKING STORIES YOU'VE ALREADY STARTED?!? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ''THOU NEEDST NOT USETH YE OLDE ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE!!!!!! '' ZoshiX Talk Blog 00:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I've noticed that I've become an admin. Should I change the colour of my username, and if yes, how? Look-a-troopa (talk) 12:03, November 5, 2012 (UTC) It changes by itself after a while I think. Not sure how long it takes. (shrug) 21:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) (aka "GhosiX") It only changes color if you update the correct Mediawiki page(s). I fixed it already, but it might take some time/refreshing to do. User 00:43, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I did not mean to scarre you for life. I was just making a story. To be funny.And because my friend told me to.Can you please unban me. I will be good and I wont write any more stories. speddosfan1121 Could you not even sign your post? I'm going to need to make sure you're not a suckpuppet/speddos. ZoshiX Talk Blog 18:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC)